The present invention is directed to a facial aesthetic treatment apparatus for removing sebum, dirt or the like debris from a facial skin by application of air suction to the skin, and more particularly to such apparatus with a capability of adjusting the suction force. 2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 5-37234, a prior facial aesthetic treatment apparatus is known to include a housing incorporating a suction pump for developing a suction force and an attachment adapted in use to be placed in contact with a facial skin for applying the suction force in order to remove the sebum or the like debris. When applying the suction force over a prolonged time to a delicate portion of the skin, there remains a possibility of bringing about undesired pain or even bruise, i.e., purpuric mark in the skin portion as a result of that the sucked portion of the skin is forced to bulge to such an extent of breaking capillary vessels in that portion.